Sacrifice the Stars
by Star Goddess Kegan
Summary: Twins come to Hogwarts, they hold destiny in there hands... Crappy summary i know but i can't think of anything else


iSacrifice the Stars/i  
  
Authors note: This is co-written with The-Pagan-Princess.  
  
Prologue  
  
"On the darkest hour of the darkest day in the darkest month Evil will attempt to destroy the pure-heart. The only way the pure-heart can be saved is if the star-sisters who have the destiny to protect him come to his rescue..."  
  
"Where are the Potter's?" asked a dark, raspy voice.  
  
"Erm, yes, the Potter's... They are... Well, only for you Master... Yes, the Potter's are in Godric's Hollow," a small ratty-looking man said.  
  
"Wormtail, this must be your most glorious moment... And to think you once worshipped the Potter's and now you worship me," replied the voice.  
  
"Oh, of course I worship you my Lord," Wormtail muttered.  
  
"You are smart for turning to me, for I, Lord Voldermort, shall destroy the pure-heart while he is a mere baby and no-one can stop me," laughed Voldermort.  
  
Wormtail bit his lip, afraid to ask, but did so tentatively. "What about the star-sisters?"  
  
Voldermort was furious. "QUITE VERMIN!!!" he screamed. "No-one of that power could exist! Haven't you seen me try to harness the wild magic?!"  
  
The pair continued to argue until finally Voldermort had had enough, turning to go and carry out his duty- killing the pure-heart.  
  
Kegan and Angel sat at a large table pouring over a star chart and runes.  
  
"Hey!" Angel looked up at her sister and announced, "The dark hour is midnight today."  
  
Kegan smiled. "So that's why we felt like something was wrong. Now we need to figure out where the pure-heart is."  
  
Angel glared at Kegan and before saying, "How stupid do you think I am? The pure-heart's name is Harry Potter and he is at Godric's Hollow. I think his parent's had a secret keeper but they can't have been very loyal because it was released."  
  
At this news Kegan said, "So we should get ready to go."  
  
As soon as the words hit Angel's ears she gets pissed off. "Well, you're clever then, aren't you?" she snaps.  
  
"Yep," Kegan whispered under her breath before they both prepare for the long journey ahead of them.  
  
Voldermort and Wormtail had just finished up their preparations. Voldermort was still slightly irritated with his servant so there was more than a hint of malice when he speaks. "I am ready to go, Wormtail, so you had better be prepared. Remember you apparate five minutes after me and you better be exactly on time or my true plan will not work."  
  
Wormtail, who was avoiding Voldermort's gaze, stammered, "I will b-be ex- actly o-on time m-m-master."  
  
Voldermort hated weak fools, yet they were so easy to sway so he shouted at Wormtail until he thought that everything had FINALLY penetrated into Wormtail's thick skull.  
  
Lilly and James Potter were snuggled up together on the lounge. Their baby, Harry, was asleep in his cot by the fire. Lilly was feeling uneasy and she couldn't fully relax. James noticed and so he sleepily muttered, "What's wrong, Honey? I can tell you aren't relaxed."  
  
Glad that her husband had begun the conversation, Lilly replied, "I'm just feeling uneasy... And don't tell me it's blamanche again because Harry had some and it's much more likely to affect him anyway... It's just... my intuition is usually right when it's this strong."  
  
James had brushed Lilly's feelings off earlier today but, truth be told, he was feeling it, too. James opened his mouth to speak but he was interrupted by a high, cold laugh.  
  
"Voldermort," Lilly whispered in fear as Harry began to cry.  
  
Seconds later, in a puff of sickly yellow smoke, Voldermort appeared. Lilly was already beside her baby, ready to protect him at all costs.  
  
James was standing opposite Voldermort and when he spoke you wouldn't need to look at him to know he was staring daggers at Voldermort. "How dare you come here?" he spat. Something clicked into place. "Wormtail was your servant all along, wasn't he?"  
  
Voldermort seemed quite pleased at how angry James was and so he said, "Yes. Who would suspect him.. Not you obviously, but you know how weak he is. I didn't even have to curse him before the little rat was running to me, too scared even with his oh-so-powerful friends. What can I say? He was smart.. unlike you."  
  
Lilly's temper had fired up by now and so she snapped, "Oh, skip the glory speech, Tom, no-one wants to hear it."  
  
Voldermort was murderously angry though many would have laughed at why. "How dare you call me by my former name. I no longer carry my muggle father's name. He was a weak, insolent fool, but I am stronger, stronger than anything else in the universe," Voldermort hissed.  
  
In the moment of livid anger nobody noticed two owls fly in, one dark and the other light. And it gave everyone a fright when a girl with long, dark hair said, "What about Albus Dumbledore?"  
  
"Nobody moved or spoke until Lilly asked the girl. It wasn't the dark- haired girl who answered but another one who was obviously her twin, even though she was blonde not brunette. "I am Kegan and this is my sister Angel. We are the star-sisters and it's our destiny to protect the pure- heart," she said.  
  
Lilly and James looked more confused. "Your baby," she explained, obviously ignoring Voldermort's presence.  
  
This made Voldermort really angry and he hissed, "The star-sisters don't exist. It's impossible to harness the wild magic."  
  
Kegan walked up to Voldermort and pinched him until it was obvious that he was in pain. "We're real," she announced, before Angel explained everything once again. "We have not harnessed the wild magic, we were born with the wild powers within us."  
  
Voldermort was going to reply but he realised he didn't have enough time so he prepared to kill the Potter's. James was first in line and he put up a good fight. The star-sisters tried to protect him but their powers were not strong enough as they had a weak connection with Harry's parents so it used more magic to protect them. Lilly had run into the adjoining room with Harry and Voldermort, Kegan and Angel followed them. This time Voldermort decided to trap the star-sisters.  
  
Voldermort cast a spell so that an unbreakable cage sprang up around them. "Not going to be able to save your precious pure-heart now, are you?" he laughed.  
  
Angel and Kegan pretended to be scared but once he stopped listening Angel whispered, "Time to get out Morrigans knitting needles," and pulled out a pair of long, thin knitting needles and some silky, silver thread and began to knit. Watching her you would think she had no idea how to knit but if you looked at Lilly and Harry you would've realised that they were magic needles and she was protecting them.  
  
Wormtail's five minutes was up, however, and he apparated inside the shield, which evaporated immediately.  
  
"What the fuck!" Kegan shouted. "You worthless rat!"  
  
Angel dropped the needles and a look of if-looks-could-kill-you-would-be-a- pile-of-ash-by-now took up residence on her face. While Kegan picked up the needles Angel said (if you could call it saying exactly) "Hissafeul aracna elofnar misceele," and to Voldermort's suprise the unbreakable cage began to melt.  
  
When the cage was a pool of goo around the twins Kegan (who had put the knitting needles away) ran forward and decided she wasn't going to let her sister explain everything. "The core of out earth is part of a star and occasionally produces 'star-metal'- what you know as the unbreakable metal great for cages, as you know, but what YOU seem to have a knack for is forgetting that we are the STAR-sisters so as well as the wild magic we have (Angel though-spoke 'ibrains/i')..." Kegan paused for a second before continuing (she never was good at being part of a mind conversation as well as a physical one). "Um, where was I?... Oh, yeah. As well as the wild magic we have the star powers." Kegan smiled as Voldermort swore, but she got a shock when she saw a flash of movement and Voldermort smiled, but before Kegan could react Angel mind-screamed "Kegan you stupid idiot! You talk constantly and then when it's a time of need you run out of things to say!"  
  
Angel continued to mind-scream at her sister and addressed Voldermort. "You can't have them you-" Angel stopped in shock as Lilly ran forward.  
  
"Oh shit," Angel said as Voldermort turned on Harry. She started to move but Voldermort had raised his wand.  
  
"Avada Kedavra," Voldermort cried, but Kegan jumped and knocked his arm so that instead of hitting Harry it just grazed the side of his head, hit the mirror behind him and rebounded on Voldermort.  
  
"I will get you for this!" Voldermort screamed as he was reduced to a mist.  
  
"Oh we're so scared! We can't die!" Kegan teased, turning to Angel, but what was left of Voldermort swooped out of the room. "Can we?" she asked.  
  
Wormtail, who until this time had been forgotten turned his wand on the twins. "Abra kadabra." He, of course, meant Avada Kedavra but being hopeless at spells, got it wrong. 


End file.
